


Anxiety never expects friends

by Creweemmaeec11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Remus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit | Janus Sanders, Mudball fight, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Playing in the Mud, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheer-up tickles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11
Summary: How the diffrent sides help Virgil when hes anxious.Starting with Logan, others will be added soon!NOW HAS REMUS!THIS IS FLUFF. FLUFF FLUFF AND NOTHING BUT TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF. YOU MAY DIE OF FLUFF.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. Logan

The first time Virgil went to logan during a bad anxiety episode went alot diffrent then he would have expected. It was nighttime, about 8'o clock and him and the logical side were the only ones around. Logan was currently laying in bed, sat up against his head board reading a book when he heard the quiet knock at his door.

"Come in" Logan called.

Slowly Virgil opened the door and slid in.

"Good evening Virgil, did you need something?"

"I, uh, well... it's just..." Virgil stammered, fidgeting with his hands and staring at the ground.

"Your anxious" Logan stated rather then asked.

Virgil nodded "I just dont wanna be alone...." he replied.

"I see, please come in and sit then" Logan replied, placing a bookmark in his book and setting it on his book stand.

"Sorry for interrupting your reading" Virgil muttered as he walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Nonsense, I'm rereading this book for the 3rd time and even if it was the first, your well being will always be more important to me Virgil" Logan replied. Virgil blushed and simply nodded.

"Would you like to discuss the cause of your anxiety? Talking about it may help you feel better"

"Not really" Virgil replied, fidgeting with his hands. He glanced at Logan out of the corner of his eye quickly. Logan managed to catch the quick gesture however and seemed to get the message.

"Physical contact is also known to help ease anxiety. While I may not be as good at is as Patton, I can at least offer"

Virgil looked at Logan in surprise. "I- really?" He asked.

Logan responded by simply opening his arms and smiling.

That was all the permission Virgil needed to come crashing into the other, snuggling into his side with an arm over his waist and resting his head on logans chest. Logan wrapped an arm around him gently, resting his hand on Virgils upper arm. 

"Thankyou Lo..." Virgil mumbled.

"Of course Virgil. Would you mind if I continued reading while we cuddled?"

"Go for it"

Logan nodded and began reading, keeping one of his arms wrapped around the anxious emo in his lap.

They lay in comfortable silence. Virgil closed his eyes, letting the soft constant sound of Logans heartbeat ground and soothe him. About 5 minutes later logan broke the silence.

"Is this beginning to help at all?"

"Mhm" Virgil replied with a nod. "Thanks again"

"Anytime Virgil. While I may not show it, I also find this very enjoyable. If you ever have a need for something like this again in the future, my door is always metaphorically open"

Virgil nodded "I'll have to take you up on that sometime then" Virgil chuckled quietly, somehow snuggling into logan more.

"Please do" Logan replied. Virgil could hear the smile in his voice.

This was very diifrent from pattons cuddles. Not better or worse, simply diffrent. While Pattons cuddles were tight and full of love, they were also active and somehow energetic. Patton was always running his hand up and down Virgils back or playing with his hair. Which was great to distract him from his racing thoughts.

Logans cuddles were diffrent though. Logan never moved, just kept his hand firmly on Virgils arm. His breathing was slow and steady like his heart beat. His entire presence just radiated calm and grounding energy, which made Virgil feel relaxed and at ease.

It wasnt long before Virgil had accidentally fallen asleep.

Logan continued reading quietly until he reached the end of chapter. He glanced down, finially noticing the side in his lap was sound asleep, and he felt a smile creep across his face.

With his free hand he put his bookmark into his book and laid it on his nightstand. Luckily Virgil was already in his PJs, unlike Logan.

Very slowly and gently, Logan maneuvered the sleeping emo off him, replacing himself with a pillow in Virgils arms before tucking him in. Virgil snuggled into the blankets and pillow in his sleep contently.

Logan simply stood and smiled fondly at the sight for a moment. He turned off his main lights, leaving his bedside lamp on before heading into his bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

About 5 minutes later Logan exited his bathroom, now in his PJs. Just as he did, Virgil seemed to stir awake. He blinked his eyes a couple times as he lifted his head to look around, squinting as he struggled to focus.

"Lo?" He mumbled quietly.

"Right here Virgil, I was simply putting my pyjamas on" Logan replied.

"Oh, if you wanna head to bed I can go..." he muttered, slowly sitting up.

"Theres no need for you to leave. Your more then welcome to spend the night here" Logan replied as if that was obvious.

He could see Virgils eyes light up, despite the anxious sides best efforts to hide it.

"Really? You dont mind?"

Logan shook his head. "Quite the opposite, I'd enjoy your company" he replied with a soft smile.

"I-... okay... thanks lo..." Virgil replied, laying back down into the bed.

Logan crawled into bed next to him, reaching over and turning off the light, before flicking it back on to its dimmest setting to act as a night light. He slid down into the blankets, pulling the covers over him. He glanced over to the anxious side next to him, who seemed to be debating something in his head.

"Hm?" Logan hummed causing the other to look at him.

"I- uhm... can I?" He asked quietly, making some vague pointing gesture toward the logical side. Luckily logan understand what he was asking.

Instead of responding, he just opened his arms with a smile.

The anxious side smiled in return before flopping down and snuggling into his chest, which is exactly how they fell asleep. 

It's also exactly how patton found them in the morning, and exactly how the appeared in the sneaky picture he snapped before quietly closing the door to let them sleep in.


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus stumbles upon Virgil having a panic attack and decides to help.

The first time Remus ever helped Virgil with his anxiety had been accidental.

Virgil was curled up in the fetal position on his bed; knees hugged tightly to his chest as he sat against his wall and tried to calm his breathing. The silence around him would have been deafening if he could hear anything other than his pounding heart.

Suddenly his door swung open, causing him to jump as Remus came barreling through the now open doorway.

"VEE! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THI-ssssss...." he trailed off, noticing how Virgil was curled up. "Oh, are you... okay?" Remus asked, unsure of what to do as he took a step closer.

"Peachy"

"Do you... want me to go get someone?" The manic side asked hesitantly, knowing what was happening.

"No, don't. They are all busy. I don't wanna bother them."

"Hmmm..." Remus replied, deep in thought before he shot Virgil a large smile, eyes shining. "Well, then I guess it's up to good ol' Remus to cheer you up!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, that's... that's not necessary, Remus. I'll be fine after a while."

"No way am I leaving you here all sad and mopey! Come on!" He exclaimed, dragging Virgil over to his mirror, which was his entrance to Remus's side of the imagination that the darker side had installed for him. 

"Okay, first, take your hoodie off and leave it here because you'd kill me if I got it dirty, and while I don't mind dying, I don't wanna make you any more upset." 

Virgil squinted his eyes suspiciously at Remus but did as he was told, knowing that once the dark creative side made up his mind, there wasn't much that could change it. As soon as it was off, Remus grabbed his wrist and yanked him through the mirror...

...and into the pouring rain.

"Remus!" Virgil complained, getting instantly drenched. 

"oh come on! You used to love rain! We can go swimming to clean up afterward! But look!" He pointed to a huge puddle of mud.

Okay... Virgil had to admit that did call forth his inner child who would have loved to get covered in mud. He looked up to see Remus running toward it and basically belly flop into the center, sending mud flying up into the air, only for some to come crashing down onto him. 

"Hey!" Virgil snapped, shaking his hands to try to free himself of the mud that clung to his sleeves. Not that it did much good because the pouring rain took care of most of it almost immediately. 

"Come on, scaredy-cat!" Remus taunted playfully before throwing a mud ball at him, which barely missed the side in question. 

"OH, you are SO on!" Virgil replied, smirking before charging at the dark side and tackling him into the mud. Pride or ego about him being too old to play in the mud long forgotten. 

Remus cackled as he was grappled into the mud, causing a massive splash that rain over both of them. They rolled around before he finally got free and ran to grab another mudball. 

Virgil had no idea how long they had been playing in the mud, throwing mud balls at each other or playing other games, but the rain had let up a while ago, and they were still here. 

He had watched Remus from the mud into a human-sized mud castle. He nearly killed himself laughing when he knocked said castle down onto the side in question, drenching him in the mud. 

They then played Russian roulette with a mud cannon, in which Remus lost three times in a row before he proclaimed Virgil a cheater and shot him with a mud ball from the cannon in retaliation. 

He glanced over to see Remus making a mud-angel, which caused him to laugh. The way the mud clung to Remus's hair made him look like a dog who needed a bath, and the mud was so liquidy on the top, it was immediately filling in the angel shape as soon as it was made.

"Hey!" Remus snapped, looking up at him, "What are you laughing at?!" 

"You," Virgil replied with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah? You wanna laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about!" With that, the dark side lanched at the other, tackling and climbing on top of him before scribbling his finger's up Virgil's sides playfully. 

"Rehehehemuusssss!!" Virgil said between giggles, squirming around in the mud to try to get away from the other's tickling. 

"Yesssssss?" Remus replied innocently. 

"Stahahahap ittt!!" 

"Nope, not until your all smiley again!" 

"I am smihihihiley!!!!" Virgil squealed, unable to get free on Remus's grasp. Finally, the dark side had mercy on him. He put his hands on either side of the anxious emo beneath him, looking down at him with a fond smile while the other's giggles faded out. 

"You're a jerk," Virgil said playfully, giving an exaggerated pout and failing spectacularly thanks to the smile that wouldn't leave his face. He looked up at the other and blushed at the gentle, fond smile he was receiving, which was a rare expression on Remus. 

"Mhm, sure. Will you forgive me if we watch a nightmare before Christmas?" He asked, poking Virgil's tummy and inciting a small squeak. 

Virgil's eyes lit up, "Deal!" 

They headed back to the mirror, and Remus snapped his fingers, so both of them were clean, per Virgil's request, saying they were not cuddling or even going anywhere near his room covered in mud like this. Finally, they crawled into bed, and Remus poofed a Tv that hung from the ceiling in front of Virgil's bed. Despite the fact, this was the anxious side's room, and he could have made the Tv himself, he appreciated the effort. 

About an hour into the movie, Remus was leaned back against Virgil's headboard, legs on either side of Virgil, who was practically in his lap, leaning back against his chest. Remus had his arm's wrapped around him, a blanket was thrown over both of them, and was resting his chin on the top of Virgil's head. 

"Thanks..." Virgil mumbled under his breath, too quiet for the other to hear. 

"Hmm?" Remus hummed. 

"Thanks..." Virgil said a bit louder, picking at the seams of the blanket, "for helping me feel a bit better." 

"Of course, my grim reaper, any time- wait," he sputtered, "What do you mean  _ a bit? _ " 

Virgil laughed, "I mean, you helped me feel a bit better." 

In truth, his panic attack was long since forgotten about, but the dark side didn't need to know that.

He didn't realize two sneaky hands had found his sides again before it was too late. 

"Rehehehemus!!!" Virgil protested, twisting around in the other's hold uselessly. 

"Tell me what I wanna hearrrrrr," Remus drawled, clearly having spent too much time with deceit. 

"Ohohkay okay you hehehelped!" Virgil giggled, kicking his feet slightly. 

"Hmm..." Remus considered the other's words, "Not good enough," He decided as he continued his ticklish attack. 

"Fihihine, you helped a lohohot! Just stahahap!" The anxious side giggled. Immediately he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him upwards as Remus slid down in the bed undeath him before he turned both of them onto their sides, so he ended up practically spooning the other one. Not that Virgil would ever complain out loud but...

"Now, go to sleep; I don't want to get yelled at by Patton for keeping you up again," Remus said over his shoulder, snuggling into his shoulder and wrapping him up in his arms closer. 

Virgil snorted a laugh but did as he was told and found he quickly fell asleep. Despite how wild, manic and crazy Remus was, sometimes, nobody could say he didn't care. He may have a backwards, crazy, and strange way of showing it, but man, did he care, and Virgil wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finially!!! I'm sorry this update took so long, but REMUS IS SO HARD TO WRITE!!! I'm not as happy as I am with the first chapter, But I hope it came out semi good nonetheless, and I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Trying to match Remus's manic energy into him trying to calm someone down or cheer someone up seemed impossible, and so I landed on this, which i think matches his excited energy pretty well at least. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, and tell me who you want to see me do next! We have:  
> -Patton  
> -Roman  
> -Thomas  
> -Deceit  
> -Remy

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was adorable. I was in a bad mood and wanted fluffiness so I wrote some.
> 
> Comment who you want to see in the next chapter and how you think they would comfort virgil!
> 
> People to choose from:  
> -Roman  
> -Patton  
> -Deciet  
> -Remus  
> -Remy  
> -Thomas
> 
> Let me know who you wanna see!
> 
> Also please check out my other fics!


End file.
